


Free booze is free booze

by Darka3363



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Al/Mei if you squint really hard, Ed is drinking, F/F, Fluff, Genderbending, I can't title, Mentioned Al and Mei, Rei appreciates Ed's looks a little too much, Rei is loosing her shit, Wine and Booze, but goddamnit, ed level cursing, i think, no beta we die like men, she'll die as a happy woman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 17:29:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17964941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darka3363/pseuds/Darka3363
Summary: Rei is going to absolutely die, but at the very least she'll die as a happy woman.The reason for it is, as usual, Edith Elric.





	Free booze is free booze

**Author's Note:**

> I've read somewhere that Roy means king in old French. 
> 
> I tried to find how would queen be in old French, but I wasn't succesfull. So I've founded the second best option, which was still king in old French, but different form or something. I hope that dictionary I've founded is accurate, otherwise I'll be pissed.

* * *

Rei is going to absolutely _die_ , but at the very least she'll die as a happy woman.

The reason for it is, as usual, Edith Elric.

But maybe let's start from the beginning.

She came to Armstrong's Mansion for an annual banquet taking place every few years.

(It's a tradition, Alex was saying when she was first approached by him, to invite friends from military who are close to their family members, and because Rei knows Alex, and now also Oliver, she's considered as such.

She still don't know whether to be mortified or cry from happiness because she didn't thought to be good enough to even _be_ his friend, but it looks like Alex thinks she _is_.

[Normally, she's mortified. But when she's drunk enough, she'll just try to not cry for having such amazing friends that she didn't deserve.])

She wasn't surprised when she heard that Edith was running late, she don't really do punctuality. She's even surprised that Ed even considered coming here, Rei assumed that she'll just decline, saying something about _not having all the fucking time in the world, dammit, go away_.

But, as always, Ed was happy to throw Rei's assumptions out of the window and then spit at them.

Either way, Edith was running late.

But when she came. _Oh dear Lord above_.

She wasn't wearing a dress, no. She was wearing slacks, but not the usual leather ones. No, those were pants from a suit and they looked absolutely _divine_ on Ed.

She also was wearing high heels.

 _She was wearing high heels_.

Her legs looked beautiful like that. But even that much wasn't the reason why Rei is dying.

It's because of a jacket. _Which she was wearing only by itself_. No bra, no shirt. Only jacket.

Rei almost broke the glass with wine she was holding.

Her eyes were fixated on Ed's clavicle. Then on her beautiful long neck, then on her lips, and again on a collarbone.

Her appearance should be illegal. When she's the Fuhrer, she'll make her appearance illegal. No one should look that good in a suit. _No one_.

The only salvation in it, as it seems, is that Edith was also fixated on Rei's outfit.

Even if, in her modest opinion, can't even hold a candle going against Ed's clothes.

She was wearing beautiful, but simple, red silk dress. Her shoulders were exposed just enough to seem suggestive, as well as her clavicle. The dress was hugging her waist and hips, but then it was let loose, making flounces around her legs.

Before Rei had any plan of proceeding, Ed came to her.

"Of fucking course you would look all fancy and in your element here asshole."

"Hello Edith. Didn't you know that suit is consistent of jacket, trousers _and_ shirt?"

"Bitch. Don't throw at me the definition from a fucking dictionary, dammit."

It wasn't, it really wasn't because in no dictionary was there even a mention of a need to wear a shirt under the suit.

But Edith didn't need to know that, now, did she?

"It's just that all my good shirts are dirty and Al had run away with Mei to Xing and took every last shirt with her, so I couldn't even borrow something from her."

Trust Ed to forget about doing laundry for so long that she won't have anything clean to wear.

"An' it's not like I own any dresses, so. I hadn't had any choice here."

Her hair was braided at the side, not the usual back. The braid was on the left side of the head, showing off her right side of neck nicely.

Her bangs were slicked back, which revealed the whole beauty of her face.

Rei, control yourself, for the love of everything that's holy. You knew Ed was attractive even before that banquet and you managed just fine, you can manage now.

(The little traitorous voice in her head said: "but she wasn't wearing anything so revealing before."

She pushed the voice to the back of her mind and set it on fire. It was quite satisfying.)

"I see. Would you be persuaded to drink a wine with me?"

"You don't need to use big words, you know. Free booze is free booze."

 

Somehow they both spend the banquet together, talking about everything and nothing.

Rei still marvels at the fact they hadn't had a screaming contest yet. But that might be because they both are pleasantly intoxicated.

Which doesn't mean they weren't arguing. Oh no, nothing farther from the truth, but this time it was a little more playful and a little less personal.

This night was quite pleasant.

"Sir."

And there's Ryan, looking as regal as always, no matter if he was wearing a uniform or a suit.

In suit he's a real heartbreaker, though. It's a real pity that he's married to his job.

"Ach, Major. It's time to go?"

"If you aren't otherwise occupied."

Rei looked over at Ed and her cheeks, which were delightfully pale pink, and then her lips, then her neck and clavicle and...

And that should be her cue that yes, it's time to go. Before she'll do something to scare Edith away.

She wouldn't be able to meet her eye in the mirror if she somehow manage to do that.

"Would you like a ride home? Or will you stay here?"

Her lips betrayed her in the worst possible way. It's a pity she can't do anything with them, though, like she can with the voice in her head.

Ed ostentatiously started yawning.

"I'm dead tired by now and all that alcohol is not helping with it. So thanks."

She started walking towards Alex to say goodnight and Rei had the perfect view on her ass.

It's a really nice ass. Perfect. Her tights also look beautiful in those pants.

And that's exactly why you shouldn't be left alone with Ed in a room, Rei. That would end very badly.

Even if her collar was nice to stare at.

 

After saying goodnight to everyone, Ryan, Rei and Edith packed in the car, where Havoc was already behind the wheel. Major sat in the passenger seat, meanwhile Ed and Reid sat in the back.

"So, where're you staying, Ed?"

Elric said lazily the address, while deciding that Rei's shoulder will be a good pillow.

She's quite sure her heart stopped beating for a second.

When they arrived to the destination, Edith slowly stretches herself (stop looking at her breasts, Mustang!), rather hesitantly took her head from Rei's shoulder, and stopped.

Before she could ask if there's something wrong though, Ed kissed her in the cheek. It was so fast that she would've thought it hadn't happened, if it weren't for blushing Ed, who made a quick escape from the car, shouting her goodbyes.

She was shell-shocked at the implications of that kiss.

Maybe... Just maybe Rei wasn't doomed from the start. Maybe she has a chance with Edith Elric.

Oh dear God, she surely hoped so.


End file.
